Ellis Thompson
Ellis Nicholas Thompson is a character used in World 5: The Formula by Lowri. He is 8 years old, the younger brother of Alicia Thompson and nephew of main character Sapphire Onyx Thompson. He has the ability of Activation/Deactivation, gained artificially through the formula. Appearance Ellis is slight build and about the average height for his age. He has green eyes, and blonde hair which is much lighter than his sister's. Personality Ellis used to be hyper, talkative and cheerful to the point of sometimes being annoying. However, he has now quietened a lot, still shocked and overcome by how his life has changed. He's frightened of what fighting could possibly mean, but tries not to be and tries to hide this. He loves his ability, and spends a lot of time activating things. Home Like his sister, Ellis too grew up with their family in a large traditional brick house in Chicago, and left this home when they both manifested. They fled to Sapphire and are now therefore living with her. For the first year, they lived in hiding, using aliases, and moving through a series of apartments throughout America. They have since settled, and Sapphire has bought an apartment in New York city. She, Ellis and Alicia now live in another apartment in Los Angeles, after the one in New York was destroyed, and they are likely now to remain there for the long haul. Ability Ellis' ability is the ability to activate machines, equipment and abilities, and also deactivate them. The ability tends to activate when he's in a positive mindset, and deactivate when he's unhappy, worried or scared, although he can control it consciously too if he focuses enough. He has used this ability to activate objects within his home, causing them to begin their usual function, to deactivate those objects subsequently, and to deactivate alarms, electronic locks and CCTV cameras. He has also once deactivated the ability of an attacking marine, and activated Peter's empathic mimicry. In addition to this, his mind has also been shielded from telepathic intrusion and mind reading. Family *Father - Robert Thompson *Mother - Marie Thompson *Older sister - Alicia Thompson *Aunts - Sapphire Onyx Thompson, Louise Thompson, Emma Thompson *Uncle - Joshua Thompson *Cousins - Sable Petrelli, Taylor Petrelli History Ellis grew up in Chicago in a rich family, with his parents and sister. He was 7 years old when he was taken to Pinehearst by his father and given the formula, along with his sister Alicia. That evening he realised he could activate devices within the family home, but he was frightened and didn't tell anyone. The next day, he witnessed Alicia accidentally kill a friend of his, realised she must be like him, and demonstrated his ability to her by activating a TV. Afraid that the family would think them freaks, she persuaded him to flee with her. They approached their aunt Sapphire, hoping she would be more accepting of them. She was, taking them in, explaining about the formula and also admitting she had her own natural ability. They joined her and Peter in fighting Pinehearst, and helped rescue Sapphire when she was captured. When a group of marines working for Pinehearst raided their home and threatened Ellis, he discovered a new aspect of his ability. The marine had been given pyrokinesis via the formula and threatened to burn the boy. Ellis found that his fear blocked the man's ability when he was close enough. He and Alicia have once raided Pinehearst alone, but got captured and caught. They were both saved when Taylor Petrelli raided the building and released them, although they do not know the identity of their rescuer. Ellis was temporarily captured on another raid, along with the rest of the family, and was freed when Peter agreed to give up fighting. However, Ellis, Alicia and Sapphire continued. Ellis encountered Peter during an attack on a small Pinehearst outpost, and thus learned that he too was in fact still fighting. They were ambushed and trapped, but Ellis managed to activate Peter's original ability, and they escaped. A month afterwards, he and Alicia were on another raid, when they were again captured. However, when they identified their captor as their uncle Joshua, who was guarding that Pinehearst base on assignment with the marines, he chose to return them to their parents instead of imprisoning them. Alicia and Ellis were kept in Chicago for a fortnight, until Alicia stabbed their father in the base of the neck, knowing he'd survive because of his regeneration, and they used this distraction to escape once more. Strengths & Weaknesses Like Alicia, Ellis too is easy to underestimate, and he is very adaptable and hard to hurt mentally or emotionally. He can use his ability to deactivate locks and alarms, which is often useful on raids. He has discovered that fear can cause him to automatically block an ability when that person is near enough, and he can also unblock abilities, trigger manifestation and force a person to access their ability. However, he is still developing the ability-affecting aspects of his ability, and it could backfire by blocking an ally if that person is closest to him at the time when he's afraid. He's also very young, only 8 years old, and he has little fighting experience or skill. He can sometimes be a little too naive and trusting, and doesn't tend to think things through. Etymology Ellis is a Hebrew name which means "my God is the Lord". His middle name, Nicholas, is Greek and means "victory of the people". His surname is English and means "son of Thomas". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.